1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle safety warning systems and, more specifically, to a vehicle speed and proximity alert system wherein a posted speed limit sign or other traffic control device is equipped with a transmitter able to automatically transmit a radio signal within a predetermined range and direction to vehicles in the immediate vicinity equipped with compatible receivers which transfer the data to audible and/or visual indicators within the interior of the vehicle for alerting drivers to speed limit or other traffic controlled conditions in the area.
Additionally, the present invention provides an emergency vehicle proximity alert system wherein receiver equipped vehicles include audible and/or visual alarms for informing the driver of an approaching emergency vehicle. The present invention provides for means to manually enable or disable the frequency transmission within a law enforcement vehicle, whereby frequency transmission of location data by the law enforcement vehicle is performed independent of the activation of the emergency lights and siren.
Furthermore, the present invention provides means for a school bus, train, or other public means of transportation whereby the school bus, train or other public transportation vehicle is equipped with transmitter for transmitting location data over a specific radio frequency to vehicles within a predetermined range that are equipped with compatible receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of vehicle speed and safety warning devices have been provided in the prior art. For example. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,529; 4,115,757; 4,403,208; 4,621,252; 4,917,430; 6,287,961; 6,133,855; 6,166,658; 6,166,660; 6,208,260; 6,262,673 and 5,594,432 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.